Prejuzgado, pero nunca derrotado
by maricielo717
Summary: Finnick no siempre fue el zorro del desierto que todos conocemos (y queremos) Cuando él era un cachorro, creyó que su vida siempre iba a ser recibir cumplidos por su permanente lindura y ser la burla de otros animales más altos que él. Sin embargo, sólo se necesitan diez minutos (o menos) para que la vida de alguien pueda cambiar radicalmente.
1. Una adorable astilla de por vida

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Zootopia, y se concentra en Finnick y como pasó de ser un conformista con temor a un zorro del desierto agresivo e muchos personajes secundarios de Zootopia que tiene potencial para futuras secuelas y/o series. Finnick es uno de ellos. Posteriormente aparecerán Nick y Judy, por si acaso. Este capítulo (y el próximo) tendrán escenas de bullying quizás similares a las de los protagonistas de la peli, pero eso es parte de la vida. No hay sangre (por ahora)**

 **Esto iba a ser originalmente un one-shot pero es tan largo que decidí dividirlo en tres partes.**

 **Posdata: Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos de Finnick.**

 **Zootopia no me pertenece...lamentablemente.**

* * *

Era un día caluroso en el que el sol iluminaba a la ciudad de Zootopia tan fuerte que casi se comparaba con el calor intenso de la Plaza Sahara. Por ello, casi todos los animales andaban por las calles con sombrillas.

Las escuelas estaban cerca de cerrar por las vacaciones de medio año. Antes de eso, todos los alumnos debían exponer sobre un trabajo de investigación sobre la creación de Zootopia. Esta exposición debía ser realizada con precisión y seriedad en la cual los oyentes debían respetar al expositor y quedarse en silencio.

Desafortunadamente, no todos obedecían el mandato.

* * *

"Veamos quién es el siguiente de la lista..." Dijo una gacela (no Gazelle) que tenía un vestido azul marino con puntos blancos y agarraba un cuaderno con el nombre de sus alumnos "...Finnick"

"Presente" dijo un zorro del desierto con polo de manga corta celeste y pantalones color verde botella mientras alzaba su mano (pata). Dicho zorro se paró en su asiento ya que si lo hacía en el suelo, su profesora no lo podría ver.

"Awwwwwww" dijeron todas las alumnas de la clase, mientras que los machos se reían a escondidas.

Pero una de las desventajas (y a veces ventajas) de esta especie de zorro es que al tener orejas tan grandes, pueden escuchar todo a su alrededor, por lo que el zorrito miró a sus compañeros de manera confusa.

 _¿Y a estos qué les da risa?_

"Es tu turno de exponer" dijo la gacela.

"Sí profesora" Finnick sacó un papel de su mochila naranja para recordar algunas palabras y se paró enfrente de toda su clase que eran tanto presas como depredadores.

"Primero debes presentarte" dijo la gacela mientras revisaba su 'Ipaw'.

"¿Es necesario? Digo, porque los conozco hace más de tres años"

"Sí lo es, cada uno lo ha hecho, así que preséntate por favor"

 _Qué pérdida de tiempo, mientras más me demoro, menos me acuerdo._

"Mi nombre es Finnick y soy un zorro del desierto...

"Uno muy adorable" dijo una cachorra de oso pardo de manera dulce, provocando que los demás se riesen.

Dicho zorro se puso muy incómodo.

"Ejem...ehhhh...como decía... Vivo en la ciudad, en la parte de abajo..."

"Pensé que vivías en la plaza Sahara..." Interrumpió un potro de color mostaza "digo... ¿No dijiste que eras un zorro del desierto?"

Finnick frunció el ceño.

 _¿No deberías prepararte para una carrera en el hipódromo o algo por el estilo?_

Pero se relajó.

"Sí pero no necesariamente todos viven allá. Mi papá y yo vivimos en un barrio que..."

"¿Y tu mamá?" Preguntó un cordero blanco.

"Mi...¿Mi mamá?" El zorrito se puso un poco triste.

Hace meses que su mamá había partido a un lugar mejor. Como su papá no tenía mucho dinero, no pudo comprar todas las medicinas que ella necesitaba, por lo que cayó más enferma hasta que finalmente no pudo más y cerró los ojos para siempre. Antes de eso, hizo que su único hijo hiciese la promesa de que no dejaría que él ni nadie sufrieran a causa de su condición económica o física, promesa que Finnick hizo mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Creo que no hay que hablar sobre eso" Dijo una cebra al cordero al ver que el expositor se quedó en silencio por más de un minuto.

"Y cuéntanos Fin... ¿tu papá es más alto que tú o son de la misma altura?" Dijo de forma burlona alzando la voz un rinoceronte con polo azul oscuro y pantalones negros.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

"¿¡Disculpa!?" Exclamó ofendido el zorro saliendo de su trance.

"No te preocupes zorro, yo le respondo" dijo un lobezno grisáceo con un polo negro y una gorra de béisbol azul al revés "No Rhino, por supuesto que su pa' es más alto, como por unos cuatro centímetros o menos"

Las risas se hicieron más intensas.

Finnick frunció aún más el ceño.

 _Como los detesto_

Desde que entró a la escuela, todo el mundo se había reído de él por su estatura. Pero los que más resaltaban eran tres animales. Dos depredadores y una presa: Diego Lobatón, Rhino Macuerno y Doug el carnero.

Hablando de Doug...

"Oye Fin... ¿el tono de voz que tienes no es muy grave para un bebé como tú?" dijo el carnero que vestía un traje deportivo de color marrón.

Las risas aumentaron.

Y la paciencia del zorro disminuía a cada segundo.

"Tengo nueve..." Dijo Finnick entre dientes. Su recordatorio estaba literalmente hecho trizas.

 _Una más y voy a..._

"¿...Centímetros?" Preguntó Lobatón, a pesar de saber perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero "Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero en serio Fin, que hay con tu tono de voz?"

 _¡SUFICIENTE!_

"¡Profesoraaaaaaa!" El pequeño zorro gritó, solo para descubrir que su maestra estaba escuchando a Hyena Gómez en su Ipaw.

"¿Who says...who say you're not perfect...?"

Finnick la jaló del vestido para que le hiciese caso. Pero ella seguía escuchando música.

El salón estaba tan cargado de risas que fácilmente podía superar a cualquier club que tuviese dentro al mejor comediante de la ciudad.

"¡Profesora!" Seguía gritando el zorro.

"¿Ah?" Dijo por fin la gacela "oh Finnick, gracias por tu exposición, tienes un dieciocho"

"¿¡Qué!?" De repente todas las risas pararon para convertirse en gritos de indignación. Incluso Finnick estaba indignado ya que la gacela no escucho todas las cosas que los matones le dijeron.

 _Por otro lado...esta podría ser la única vez que saque una nota alta._

El timbre sonó, el día de escuela había terminado. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese salir del salón, la gacela dijo:

"Lobatón, mañana te toca exponer, recuerda que si no sacas una nota alta, repetirás el curso"

"¡Pero Profe!" Dijo el mencionado señalando a Finnick "el enano..."

"Pero nada, hasta mañana Lobatón"

Dicho lobo dejó salir un suspiro de cólera mientras salía apresuradamente del aula, seguidos por el rinoceronte y el carnero.

* * *

Ya fuera de la escuela, Finnick estaba cargando su mochila (que casi era de su tamaño) atravesando un parque vacío para dirigirse a su casa a ayudar a su papá con el lavado de autos.

 _Es un alivio que nadie sabe del trabajo de papá, ya me puedo imaginar los comentarios: '¿no se supone que tu papá trabaje de payaso de circo?' 'No sabía que se admitían animales más pequeños que una llanta'. '¿Tu papá si quiera puede lavar toda la rueda?' O quizás..._

"¡Oye enano!"

Finnick se volteó alarmado al ver al lobezno, al rinoceronte y al carnero caminando hacia él de forma intimidante.

 _¿Para qué voltee?_

"¿Qué quie..." Antes de que el zorrito pudiera terminar su oración, Lobatón le dio un zarpazo que lo mandó volando cinco metros.

El zorro rápidamente se paró acariciando su mejilla

"¿¡Por qué..." Trató de decir Finnick, más los compañeros del lobo lo agarraron de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron hasta chocar con un árbol.

 _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué nadie me deja terminar lo que tengo que decir?_

Mientras luchaba para salir de los brazos de sus captores, el lobezno se acercó al zorro del desierto con una mirada intensa, violenta, fría. Casi...salvaje.

"¡Si crees que siempre vas a salirte con la tuya toda la vida porque pareces lindo, estás muy equivocado!"

A la velocidad de un rayo, el lobezno trató de golpear al zorrito con su puño, pero Finnick lo vio venir y movió su cabeza rápidamente, provocando que el lobo se golpease con el árbol.

Mientras el canino se quejaba de dolor (como un perro cuando lo golpeas) dándole la espalda a todos, Finnick mordió el brazo de Doug y cuando éste lo soltó, se apresuró a patear a Rhino con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que el rinoceronte también lo soltase.

Aprovechando que los matones estaban acariciando sus partes lastimadas, el zorrito corrió para ponerle fin a esta pesadilla, que probablemente continuaría mañana. No le importaba el calor intenso, solamente quería irse de allí.

 _Solo unas calles más, solo unas calles más, solo..._

Concentrado en llegar a su casa, Finnick no se dio cuenta de Lobatón que corrió por su izquierda en cuatro patas y lo tumbó al suelo.

Cuando se encontró a su poder,el lobo le susurró de manera burlona.

"Zorro astuto"

En menos de veinte segundos, el zorro del desierto estaba colgado de una rama, de la cual escaparía fácilmente si no estuviese...muy alta.

"¡Déjenme! ¡Bájenme de aquí! ¡No les hecho nada malo!" Exclamó Finnick mirando a los matones que estaban metros más abajo.

"¿Eso es lo que creeeees?" Pregunto Doug enojado "pues el simple hecho de que existas nos arruina la vida"

"Eso, y que además todos te encuentran 'adorable' " dijo Rhino remarcando la última palabra con un tono burlón.

"No es mi culpa" explicó Finnick con ganas de llorar. No de tristeza, pero de rabia "yo nací de esa forma, hay muchas veces en la que no quisiera ser tan lindo"

"Eso se puede arreglar" dijo Lobatón mientras trepaba por el rinoceronte hasta quedar cara a cara con el zorro. Luego procedió a mostrar sus garras cerca de él "Veamos qué cara pondrá todo el mundo cuando te deje irreconocible"

"¡No! ¡No por favor!" Suplicaba Finnick.

El lobezno estaba listo para arañarlo cuando...

* * *

 **Descubran lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Dejen comentarios! (¿por qué presiento que me van a reclamar el por qué los dejé en la parte más tensa?)**

 **¡Dejen comentarios positivos!**


	2. La vida es injusta (para otros aún más)

**Aquí está la segunda parte. Nick y Judy aparecerán en el tercer y último capítulo.**

 **Advertencia: Se presentan casos de bullying, discriminación y violencia física.**

 **Cualquier pensamiento de los matones son de estereotipos que escuché a lo largo de mi vida...¡pero no son míos (ni ciertos)!**

 **Zootopia no me pertenece...de ser así hubiese hecho que Finnick acompañase a los protagonistas en la escena del laboratorio subterráneo.**

* * *

El lobezno estaba listo para arañarlo cuando...

"¡Oigan!"

El zorro y los matones detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a un animalito que estaba atrás de ellos.

Era una comadreja de pelaje marrón, ojos rojos, de no más de siete años de edad que tenía un polo blanco sin mangas que, como era un poco grande, tenía un nudo cerca de la cintura. También tenía pantalones azules con tres rayas y llevaba una caja con algo adentro.

El zorrito lo conocía, de lejos. Nunca habían cruzado palabra. Finnick solamente veía como este pequeño animal se acercaba a diferentes animales, de diferentes tamaños y edades, ofreciéndoles algo de su caja que el zorro no tenía idea de qué era.

"¿Qué quieres?" Dijo fríamente el lobo mientras bajaba de Macuerno "¿no ves que estamos ocupados aquí?"

"Lo...lo siento..." Dijo tímidamente el animal "solo...bueno...yooooo...quería saber si querían..."

"¡Habla ya comadreja!" Exclamó Diego ya harto de tanto balbuceo.

El animalito se armó de valor mientras sacaba algo de su caja y lo extendió en frente de los tres matones.

"¿Quieren comprarme dulces?" Preguntó la comadreja con una pequeña sonrisa "tengo de naranja, de uva, de manzana. También tengo en forma de esfera, de fruta, en cubo..."

Mientras la comadreja seguía mostrando su mercancía, Finnick sonrió al saber a qué se dedicaba el animal después de tanto preguntárselo. Era lindo...y algo triste.

"...y si me compran diez, les daré dos gratis... ¿qué dicen?"

El lobo, el rinoceronte y el carnero se miraron entre ellos confundidos por unos segundos, para luego mirar a la comadreja y reírse a carcajadas.

La sonrisa de dicho animalito desapareció, ahora tenía una cara de confusión y tristeza.

"Jajajajaja...ah ya entiendo" dijo Lobatón recuperándose de su ataque de risa "eres un ambulante"

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó la comadreja mientras movía su cabeza hacia un lado por la confusión.

"Un ambulante...ya sabes... ¿un vendedor ambulante?" Explicó Rhino "son esos animales sin dinero ni trabajo ni futuro que ambulan por las calles vendiendo todo lo que puedan encontrar, aún si es de la basura. Son sucios, mentirosos, estafadores y sin educación"

Finnick se molestó por lo dicho. Todo lo que decían era para molestar y deprimir al animal de polo blanco.

Y lo estaban consiguiendo.

"Ah...yo..." Trataba de decir la comadreja jugando con sus dedos "no es que ambule mucho todo el tiempo, pero..."

"¿De qué escuela eres?" Preguntó rápidamente Doug.

"¿Escuela?" Dijo el cuestionado nervioso.

"Ah ya veo...solo trabajas...bueno eso es grandioso" dijo el lobezno "debes acostumbrarte a lo que harás el resto de tu pobre y miserable vida"

El animal de pelaje marrón miró al suelo deprimido y Finnick miró a los otros con cólera.

 _Dejen de hablarle así_

"¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa?" Preguntó Rhino "¿de la tienda de vagabundos o de un basurero?"

Los matones se rieron. La comadreja estaba a punto de llorar y el zorro empezaba a tener un sentimiento muy intenso.

"¡Ya basta!" Gritó Finnick desde arriba.

"¡Silencio enano!" Dijo el lobo dándose la vuelta, luego le habló al vendedor de dulces mientras se cruzaba de brazos "como te dije, estamos ocupados. Pero como me das lástima, voy a llevarme los dulces"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó la comadreja con un tono esperanzador mientras movía su cola alegremente.

No le importaba que la gente le dijese cosas muy hirientes, con tal de recibir un poco de dinero. Además ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

Finnick en cambio abrió los ojos alarmado.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento_

"¿Cuántos quiere?"

"Todos" dijo el lobo mientras que él y sus amigos se acercaban más a él.

"Vaya...pues todo esto le costaría...ah... ¿por si acaso tendrás un billete de...!?"

Antes de terminar su oración, el lobo le arrancó su caja de dulces y lo pateó en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo adolorido.

"¿Qué?...oh lo lamento" dijo Diego mientras bajaba más las orejas en señal de falsa tristeza "nunca dije que los compraría...eso es lo que te pasa por no estudiar caligrafía"

"De hecho es lenguaje" corrigió Macuerno.

"¡No me digas lo que ya sé, Rhino!" Gritó el lobo mientras le mostraba los colmillos.

"¡Devuélveme mi mercancía!" Gritó la comadreja mientras corría hacia el lobo, solo para ser detenido por el carnero.

"¿A dónde crees que vaaaaaas?... ¡ambulante!" Gritó Doug mientras empujó al pequeño animal dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!" Exclamó el zorro mientras trataba de liberarse de la rama.

"¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡Dame mi caja por favor!" Suplicó el animal a punto de llorar.

"Como quieras ambulante" dijo Lobatón.

"¡Mi nombre no es ambulante! ¡Me llamo Duke!"

"¿Duque en inglés?" Preguntó sorprendido Rhino "qué irónico"

"Aquí tienes" dijo Diego lanzando la caja hacia la comadreja, quien se abalanzó sobre ella.

"¡Oye, está vacía!"

"Claramente dijiste, dame mi CAJA" explicó el lobezno comiéndose algunos dulces "nunca dijiste que te diese lo que había adentro"

 _Desgraciados..._

"¡Dame los dulces!" Gritó Duke mientras corrió hasta Diego y le mordió la cola.

El lobo dejó salir otro alarido de dolor mientras dejó caer los dulces. La comadreja aprovechó en recoger los que podía. Pero antes de dar fuga, alguien le piso la cola tan fuerte que el pequeño animal dejó caer lo que tenía y gritó de dolor.

Finnick vio como Lobatón lo agarró del cuello y mientras la víctima luchaba por liberarse, los otros dos se acercaron más.

 _Oh no..._

"Suel...tame" la comadreja se estaba quedando sin aire mientras que inútilmente trataba de abrir la pata del lobo.

"¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta?" Dijo Lobatón "de que al ser una pobre, miserable y patética rata callejera, nadie te va extrañar"

"A puesto a que ni siquiera tienes padres" dijo el rinoceronte de forma burlona.

"¡Lo estás asfixiando!" Gritó Finnick

Pero nadie le hizo caso y continuaron con sus crueles burlas.

"A puesto que no tiene casa" dijo Doug

"A puesto que si sigues así, vas a terminar siendo un ladronzuelo sinvergüenza que estorbará en la ciudad" dijo el lobo "no voy a permitir que la ciudad tenga estorbos como tú"

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" El zorro trataba de salir de la rama con más rapidez

 _Lo van a matar_

"Si yo fuera tú" dijo Diego Lobatón mientras apretaba más a la comadreja "me buscaría un basurero para morirme de hambre, porque imagino que no tendrás dinero para comprarte ni una astilla de un ataúd"

Eso fue lo que derramó el vaso con agua.

Finnick se quedó petrificado por unos segundos. Recordó cómo su mamá había sido sepultada debajo de un árbol cerca de su casa ya que en ese momento su papá no tenía dinero para comprar un ataúd. También recordó la promesa que le hizo a su mamá.

 _Yo, Finnick, prometo ser valiente, justo y defender a todo aquel que sufra abusos por su condición económica o étnica. Prometo que no dejaré que nadie me haga menos. Te amo mamá._

"¡YA DÉJENLO!" En unos segundos, el zorrito había saltado desde la rama y aterrizado en la espalda de Lobatón, al mínimo contacto con él empezó a morderle y a arañarle la ropa.

El lobo soltó a la comadreja y esta corrió a refugiarse detrás de un árbol. Una parte de él le dijo que se fuera y nunca regresara a ese lugar, pero otra parte le decía que debía ver qué sucedía con el zorro del desierto.

Los otros matones intentaron sacar a Finnick de la espalda de su amigo, pero este se abalanzó sobre el carnero y empezó a sacarle trozos de lana. Fue entonces que Rhino decidió embestirlo, pero el zorro saltó por encima de su cabeza y terminó embistiendo a Doug.

El lobezno gruñó y Finnick le devolvió el gruñido.

Los otros dos quisieron intervenir pero una señal de Lobatón fue suficiente para que ambos se alejaran un poco. Incluso Duke entendió que eso significaba 'no intervengan, a este lo golpeo yo' dado que pasó situaciones similares.

Lo que sucedió a continuación con los dos rivales, erizó la piel de todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Y lo volví a hacer, cortarlo en la parte más interesante, pero así soy yo.**

 **Lo de poner a Duke como un vendedor de dulces en realidad tiene sentido, ya que he visto como muchos niños de la calle al final terminan con un puesto no autorizado o con su propio negocio. Otros en cambio tienen un final aún mejor. Sin embargo muchos (y me refiero a MUCHOS) van por un mal camino y terminan atrapados en actos delincuenciales graves, como matar por dinero o traficar sustancias dañinas para la salud...un momento (realización 0-0). Pero muchas personas solo quieren sobrevivir en esta jungla de cemento.**

 **Solamente hay gente buena y mala o un poco de ambas (genial, terminé citando a Peter Quill de Los Guardianes de la Galaxia)**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Finnick vs Diego. Solo uno sobrevivirá (no es cierto, es que así suena más épico)**

 **¡Dejen comentarios!**


End file.
